Never coming down
by beepbeepbeepbeep
Summary: [Wankil Studio, Terraink] Un OS qui sent bon l'essence, la vitesse et la transpiration. Bref, c'est un univers alternatif Rocket League. Titre issu de la soundtrack originale du jeu.


Trois bips retentissent dans les oreilles de Terracid, marquant les trois secondes du décompte. Il prend une grande inspiration tandis que les grands chiffres lumineux affichés sur son pare-brise s'effacent pour laisser place à deux lettres : "GO!". Le son strident d'un sifflet strident envoie un sursaut d'adrénaline à travers ses veines et son pied écrase l'accélérateur.

En un instant, la voiture file sur le terrain. Il jette un rapide regard au chronomètre qui a commencé à défiler, juste en-dessous de son rétroviseur : quatre minutes et cinquante-sept secondes pour s'assurer la victoire.

Les pneus crissent sur l'herbe, rebondissent sur les plateformes de boost, l'habitacle est secoué de chocs alors que le capot renforcé heurte le ballon et les autres joueurs. Terracid fait monter sa voiture sur les murs de verre du stade, défie un instant la gravité avant de frapper violemment le ballon. Plus bas, la voiture de son coéquipier le dirige vers les cages dans un éclair bleu. La voix de Laink pousse un cri victorieux dans son oreillette, le faisant esquisser un sourire. Le jeu s'arrête un instant. Un 1 de lumière bleue apparaît sous le chronomètre, puis le son aigu du décompte s'élève à nouveau.

Les quatre voitures dansent sur le terrain, la balle rebondit de tous côtés, passe d'un camp à l'autre. Laink fait une passe à Terracid, qui jongle une voiture adversaire, et marque de nouveau. Le stade résonne de cris des centaines de supporters alors que les scores s'ajustent. Dans les voiture parfaitement isolées, seul le rugissement du moteur et le cliquètement des vitesses que l'on change font vibrer l'air. Terracid fronce les sourcils, marmonne une indication dans son micro, arrive trop tard à l'autre bout du terrain. Ils encaissent un but, puis un deuxième : plus de boost, un mauvais placement... Peu importe, l'équipe orange a rattrapé son retard. Terracid respire profondément, Laink lui intime de se concentrer, le ton de sa voix inhabituellement sérieux. Encore une minute et huit secondes.

Ils peuvent le faire.

Les secondes défilent, la tension monte. Terracid arrive presque à sentir l'anxiété de Laink à travers son oreillette. Toute son attention est dirigée vers la valse des voitures et du ballon sur le terrain. Il se mord l'intérieur des joues, son volant moite entre ses mains crispées.

Plus que trente secondes, la balle est dans leur camp. Son coeur bat dans ses tempes, il entend à peine les morceaux de phrase hachés que Laink grommelle dans son micro.

Plus que vingt secondes, Laink parvient à renvoyer la balle dans le camp de l'adversaire. Terracid fonce à l'autre bout du terrain pour la réceptionner. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçoit une explosion de fumée orange ; Laink vient de heurter une voiture adversaire, l'immobilisant pendant une poignée de secondes. Cela suffit pour effectuer une passe bien dirigée.

Plus que dix secondes. Dans une manoeuvre désespéré, un de leurs adversaires tente de dévier la balle, mais un rebond inespéré la renvoie vers Terracid.

Plus que cinq secondes, il tente de viser le but. La balle ne rentre pas, plus que trois secondes, Laink s'approche des cages. "Boost !" fait Terracid, dans un souffle. La voiture de Laink accélère brutalement, esquive la voiture adversaire et frappe dans un choc sourd la balle qui se précipite à l'intérieur des filets. Aussitôt, une déflagration invisible fait voler les quatre voitures vers l'arrière, alors que le chronomètre aligne trois zéros. Le stade explose en cris, les tribunes s'illuminent d'un bleu éclatant. Laink hurle dans l'oreillette de Terracid, qui rit, le soulagement l'envahissant.

"Victoire bleue," lit Terracid avec satisfaction tandis que les lettres s'alignent sur le plexiglass de son pare-brise. "Et pas la dernière, si tu veux mon avis."

"Cette saison, on va la prendre, là, _comme ça_ , et on va la _défoncer_."

Terracid ricane en entendant son coéquipier surexcité, et laisse les muscles contractés de ses doigts se détendre alors qu'il effectue un dernier tour de terrain sous les acclamations du public. La voiture de Laink se détache dans son rétroviseur, le frôle sans ménagement, des étincelles crépitant entre les carrosseries bleues.

Quand ils se garent enfin près des vestiaires, leurs deux adversaires sont déjà en train de s'extirper de leurs véhicules. Terracid reste quelques instants de plus immobile sur son siège, profitant du silence et du calme pendant une poignée de secondes. Il regarde leurs adversaires oranges échanger une accolade et saluer la foule.

"À notre tour ?" demande Laink. Sa voix est légère, éclatante de l'excitation de la victoire.

"À notre tour."

"On va leur montrer ce que c'est qu'une équipe de gagnants."

Terracid enclenche la poignée de la porte et la fait coulisser dans un chuintement. Il sort du véhicule, et est aussitôt submergé. L'éclairage des projecteurs est violent, les flashs crépitent, les affichages publicitaires lumineux et les éclats métalliques rutilant accrochent son regard. Les cris du public en liesse, les voix des journalistes qui l'appellent, la musique qui se déverse des hauts-parleurs. L'odeur agressive d'essence, du caoutchouc brûlant des pneus sur l'herbe artificielle...

Il avait oublié toutes les sensations qui accompagnent un vrai match. Les salles de simulation dans lesquelles il s'entraîne ont beau être à la pointe de la technologie, capable de modéliser n'importe quel stade du monde et de recréer à la perfection chaque ressenti de conduite, les meilleurs algorithmes ne pourraient jamais retransmettre l'ambiance qui régnait lors des matchs. Là, tout semble réel, rien à voir avec des hologrammes froids qui se dissolvent dès la sortie de l'habitacle.

Terracid se tourne vers sa droite, et regarde Laink s'extraire à son tour de sa voiture. Il croise son regard à travers la visière bleutée de son casque et l'observe pendant quelques instants, incapable de contenir son sourire.

Par-dessus tout, les matchs lui permettent de jouer réellement avec son coéquipier.

Les moments où il pouvait jouer avec Laink, le vrai Laink fait de chair, d'os et de blagues de piètre qualité étaient rares. Il faut dire que les simulations d'entraînement n'étaient pas exactement conçues pour favoriser les amitiés entre coéquipiers, se contentant de placer dans les voitures modélisées une vague silhouette de conducteur par défaut. La plupart des pilotes ne choisissaient même pas leur "mate", qui leur était assigné par leurs entraîneurs, et ne savaient rien de sa vie en-dehors de sa carrière de pilote.

Depuis le début, les journalistes sportifs avaient considéré l'équipe Wankil comme une bizarrerie, avec sa tendance à rester soudée au fil des saisons, ses deux pilotes ne jouant que très rarement avec d'autres mates (sans parler d'en _changer_ d'une saison sur l'autre), et son mélange dangereux d'amitié et de professionnalisme. Mais le fait était que le mélange fonctionnait, et que Laink et Terracid ne cessaient de grimper les échelons, malgré leur peu de sérieux apparent et leurs sessions d'entraînement réputées pour être exceptionnellement décontractées. Et leur popularité grandissante se retranscrivait sur les gradins des stades où ils jouaient, toujours plus remplis et plus enthousiastes.

Sur le terrain, Terracid adresse un signe de main au public, qui répond en redoublant l'intensité de ses cris. Ils entament un chant qui se réverbère à travers tout le stade tandis que Terracid se dirige vers l'équipe perdante. Il serre la main de ses adversaires, son sourire poli se faisant plus franc lorsque l'un d'eux lui adresse un geste encourageant et un "Bien joué !".

Puis il se tourne vers Laink, et l'attire dans une étreinte, trop brève. Il a à peine le temps d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, de le sentir dire quelque chose contre son cou – mais impossible de l'entendre par-dessus le bruit de la foule, avant de le relâcher à regret. C'est la première fois qu'ils se voient depuis la saison précédente, il y a plus de six mois. Le bras de Laink reste posé sur sa taille lorsqu'ils se séparent, et ils sourient face aux caméras et à la foule. Leur entraîneur se précipite vers eux et leur administre une grande tape sur l'épaule en hurlant des félicitations.

Les deux pilotes restent quelques instants de plus devant la foule, auréolés de leur victoire, vibrant encore d'un restant d'adrénaline du match. Puis, avec un dernier sourire, un dernier salut, ils prennent la direction des vestiaires. Alors qu'ils s'enfoncent dans le couloir qui passe sous les gradins, le bruit du stade se fait de plus en plus distant, étouffé ; ils peuvent enfin se parler.

Terracid retire son casque, puis son oreillette, et Laink fait de même. Le calme ne dure pas, Laink finit bien vite par remplir le long couloir blanc de bavardages excités. Il parle du match, de son trajet en train jusqu'au stade, de la carrière de leurs adversaires. Terracid réplique avec le récit de son propre périple en avion et quelques potins croustillants sur l'équipe orange tandis que les deux jeunes hommes entrent dans les vestiaires. Ils commencent à retirer leurs combinaisons ignifugées tout en poursuivant leur conversation. La scène est légère, familière, les sujets sont les mêmes que lors de leurs appels habituels.

"T'as vu leur technique a la con, là, quand ils nous jonglaient en aérial ? J'ai bien cru que notre victoire allait y passer," commente Laink, admiratif. Terracid roule des yeux tout en pliant sa combinaison.

"Tu déconnes, on était bien meilleurs. Cette victoire, on l'a méritée... Ça valait vraiment le coup de s'entraîner sur les passes, t'as vu quand tu m'as envoyé la balle de l'autre bout du terrain ? Les mecs ont rien compris, j'crois que j'aurais pu t'embrasser tellement c'était beau."

"M'embrasser ? A ce point ?" rigole Laink.

"Ouais, c'était vraiment magnifique."

"Bah écoute, te gêne pas."

Terracid pose de côté sa combinaison pliée et se redresse lentement.

Il croise le regard narquois de son coéquipier. Son ton est moqueur et il arbore un demi-sourire complice, mais un air incertain plane sur son visage. Il y a un instant de flottement, puis Terracid sourit à son tour. Il se penche sur Laink, et soudain, ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Son coéquipier laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, ses yeux s'agrandissant. Ses paupières papillonnent un instant avant de se clore à leur tour, et il pose ses mains sur les épaules nues de Terracid.

"Eh ben, c'était rapide," murmure-t-il en séparant leurs bouches. "D'habitude on attend au moins d'être un peu bourrés."

Son partenaire roule des yeux sans répondre, et se contente de le faire taire en embrassant son sourire en coin. Il veut plus de contact, plus proche... Il attire son corps contre le sien, puis fait glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Laink gémit dans sa bouche lorsque le bout de ses doigts passe sous la bande élastique de son boxer. D'une légère pression sur les épaules, il les fait trébucher en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le dos nu de Terracid soit plaqué contre la surface parfaitement lisse du mur.

Les mains de Terracid remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant naître des frissons entre ses omoplates, et viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'il sent ses doigts s'enrouler et tirer doucement sur ses mèches bouclées, il gémit de nouveau. Il sépare un instant leurs bouches, leurs souffles haletants se mêlant. Terracid a les yeux mi-clos et un petit sourire joue sur ses lèvres rougies. Son pouce descend le long de sa mâchoire et caresse lentement la barbe qui obscurcit les joues de son partenaire. Ce dernier répond au sourire et se penche de nouveau sur lui. Il embrasse le coin de ses lèvres, sa pommette, le bout de son nez. Terracid laisse échapper un petit rire essoufflé :

"Tu fais quoi, bolosse ?"

Laink le fait taire d'une pression sur ses lèvres, s'éloignant de nouveau lorsque Terracid tente d'approfondir le baiser. Il ignore la plainte indignée de son partenaire, et laisse ses lèvres descendre sur son menton et sa mâchoire pour venir étoiler son cou de baisers. Terracid respire fort contre son oreille, des hoquets interrompant son souffle rapide alors que Laink suçote et mordille la peau tendre. Laink effleure de ses dents sa clavicule, et il étouffe un gémissement dans ses cheveux. Derrière l'odeur âcre de l'essence et de la sueur, il parvient à discerner le parfum familier de son shampooing mêlé à celui bien particulier de Laink.

Une vague de chaleur traverse son torse. Ce n'est pas les étincelles brûlantes du désir qui picotent dans son bas-ventre, non, c'est plus doux, plus diffus. Il attrape le menton de Laink et relève son visage pour poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savoure le sourire de son partenaire contre sa bouche, avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure puis de rompre de nouveau le contact.

"Tu..." Sa voix est enrouée.

"Je ?" demande Laink avec un sourire en coin.

Terracid hésite, l'air embarrassé, se racle la gorge. Enfin, il semble se décider. Mais alors qu'il ouvre la bouche, une série de bips suraigus les fait tous deux sursauter.

Après un instant d'incompréhension, Laink se précipite à l'autre bout du vestiaire et fouille dans son sac pour en extraire une montre qu'il presse précipitamment contre sa bouche.

"Oui ?"

La voix mécontente de leur coach grésille à travers le petit objet.

"Bah alors les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Les journalistes vous attendent, tout le monde commence à s'impatienter."

Laink bégaie en réponse :

"Ah, on a eu un petit souci, mais tout va bien, on arrive dans cinq minutes."

"Y'a intérêt ! Dépêchez-vous."

Un bip, puis le silence de nouveau. Terracid n'a pas bougé, debout contre le mur. Leurs regards se trouvent, mais Laink détourne les yeux.

"Tu l'as entendu, on ferait mieux de se préparer en vitesse."

Terracid ne répond pas. Ils se rhabillent sans un mot, la réalité les rattrapant. C'est vrai que d'habitude, ils attendent au moins d'être un peu bourrés. Et surtout, seuls. Dans une chambre d'hôtel anonyme, tard dans la nuit. Pas dans les vestiaires d'un stade accueillant des milliers de personnes, à la sortie duquel attendent voracement la presse et les paparazzi...

Laink fourre ses affaires pèle-mêle dans son sac, lace ses chaussures, et se relève du banc. Le tissu de son pantalon frotte inconfortablement contre son érection. Il grimace et tente d'ignorer la sensation.

"On y va ?"

"Ouais."

Laink lance un dernier regard sur les vestiaires vides, vérifiant qu'ils n'ont rien oublié. Puis ses yeux tombent sur Terracid. Ses joues sont encore vaguement teintée d'une rougeur qui ne veut pas s'en aller, et ses cheveux sont ébouriffés ; ils diront que c'est le casque. Alors qu'ils prennent le chemin de la sortie, Laink se penche un instant sur son coéquipier pour réajuster son col. Sa main frôle son cou, leurs regards se croisent.

"On voyait... Enfin..."

Terracid lève distraitement sa main vers sa gorge, haussant les sourcils alors qu'il touche du bout des doigts le suçon d'un rouge violacé qui s'étire sur sa clavicule.

"Ah, ouais, merci."

Il prend une grande inspiration, se passe la main dans les cheveux, efface l'air préoccupé de son visage.

"Bon, c'est parti," annonce-t-il, plus pour se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son sac, passe son bras autour des épaules de Laink, et, ignorant le frisson qui parcourt son coéquipier au contact, se dirige vers la porte derrière laquelle crépitent les flashs des journalistes.

* * *

 **Remerciements :** Galactick Football, les sandwich jambon-emmental, le monsieur assis à côté de moi dans l'avion dont la longue sieste m'a permis d'écrire des cochonneries, et surtout une personne qui se reconnaîtra et à qui je fais un grand coucou et des grandes bises (et auprès de qui je m'excuse, une fois de plus)

Si ça vous a plu (ou non), laissez une review, vous ferez une heureuse.

Je suis pas complètement satisfaite de cette fin, et j'aime beaucoup cet univers, il est donc possible que j'écrive un deuxième chapitre, si les dieux de la motivation (et du ship) se manifestent.

Des bisous.


End file.
